devfandomcom-20200223-history
RevealAnonIP
| Code = code.js (wiki-wide use only) usercode.js (user scripts only) | Type = user management }} RevealAnonIP unmasks "A Fandom contributor" so that their actual IP address can be seen. This works on article/blog comments and on the page. You can also set special permissions so that this tool is only available to, for example, site administrators. Please note that this script has two different installations depending on how you want to use it. Site-wide installation User installation If you are a user who would like to install this script just for yourself, you must include the RevealAnonIP/usercode.js file instead of the /code.js version used in site-wide scripts. This will allow the script to work properly for you in cases where local wiki has set permissions that would otherwise block you. If you're using this script for just yourself, you wouldn't want a local wiki to prevent you from using it with their permissions settings, would you? Configuration There is a setting which allows this script to run only for users in specific user groups. To use this configuration setting, you have to add user groups as strings to the permissions array. Here is how the basic syntax works: // https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/RevealAnonIP window.RevealAnonIP = { permissions : 'GROUP2', 'GROUP3' }; Where you should fill in groups 1, 2 and 3 to be the names of the usergroups who have permission to see anon's IP addresses. See the examples below. All logged-in users This configuration allows the script to work for logged-in users, but it will not run for people who are logged-out. This means that anons cannot see other anons' IP addresses. // https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/RevealAnonIP window.RevealAnonIP = { permissions : 'user' }; Rollbacks, Admins and Bureaucrats only This configuration only allows the script to work for users who belong to one of the following user groups: rollback, sysop, bureaucrat // https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/RevealAnonIP window.RevealAnonIP = { permissions : 'sysop', 'bureaucrat' }; List of user groups Here is a basic list of user groups you can choose from while setting up permissions. Note: if your wiki is using custom user groups (requires community agreement and sending a message to Fandom staff at ), you may have names that aren't on this list. Running this script together with AjaxRC If you are using AjaxRC, please take note: this script automatically adds the RevealAnonIP.reveal function to your ajaxCallAgain array, that way it should work when the ajax refresh occurs. But, if you re-assign this array *after* importing RevealAnonIP/code.js in your JavaScript file, then you'll need to make sure that you re-add RevealAnonIP.reveal to the array. window.ajaxCallAgain = YOUR_FUNCTION_2, RevealAnonIP.reveal; Where YOUR_FUNCTION_1 and YOUR_FUNCTION_2 are placeholder names for other functions that you might want to be calling after AjaxRC refreshes. See AjaxRC#Options for more information about getting other scripts to work together with AjaxRC. Updates ;25 October, 2013 :UltimateSupreme added support for Fandom's lazy loading sidebar. ;4 February 2013 :Lunarity added support for Special:Forum and forum 'Board's on the new forum. ;13 January 2013 :Lunarity added support for 's paginate feature. ;11 December 2012 :Lunarity altered the behavior so that it no longer affects walls or threads in the new forums, since they display the IP address automatically anyway. ;14 September 2012 :Lunarity added RevealAnonIP/usercode.js in order to fix a bug where the script wasn't working properly in global.js, Mathmagician updated this help page. ;11 September 2012 :Lunarity optimized code a bit, ran through JS Lint, fixed some bugs. ;24 August 2012 :Mathmagician: Made encapsulation/object-oriented improvements, no feature changes ;7 August 2012 :Mathmagician: Added fix for WikiaActivityModule per Jens Ingels note on the talk page ;6 August 2012 :Mathmagician: Added functionality: can optionally restrict this tool to privileged users ;2 August 2012‎ :Mathmagician: Integrated some bug fixes / additional functionality :*Can work together with AjaxRC on Special:WikiActivity :*Works even on wikis that have changed "A Fandom contributor" to say something else :*Works when clicking pagination links on article/blog comments thanks to Pecoes ;A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far, away :Rappy 4187, Monchoman45 et. al. first created this script.